vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Zilaco Wyndshard
Zilaco Wyndshard has a long history in the Imperium, ranging from being Captain of the BlackShip to Minister of Niceties. Currently he holds the title of Minister of Misanthropy, after being outsted from his previous position by Marquo Senderjay. Zilaco's Alt, Raven Brinewater, is Captain of the BlackShip at present. 'From the Bunk:' Zilaco Wyndshard aka Zil to his mateys. Zilly to a choice few. 'General Description' Zil is a black fox. His fur has been lack luster for years but upon reaching Bully Harbor and a new home aboard ship there is a certain shine growing about him. He is black from nose tip to tail with a few unusual markings here and there. Below his eyes are two white dyed triangles, the bottom tips of which angle towards his throat. On either side of his neck are two angular dyed white marks. The back of his black ears are dyed with matching crossed bones and his ear tips are white. His paw pads and foot pads are white as is the end of his tail. Originally the dye patterns were used to intimidate those who might wish to attank him on the roads. Now the vulpine keeps up the fur decoration merely for show. The most striking feature about this vulpine are his eyes. They are a strange yellowish green color and though he can see perfectly, he has no visible pupils. When the sun hits his eyes just right a small dark pupil is just barely visible providing the fox with the ability to see.However this is unlikely to happen as direct sunlight makes his eyes burn. Zil prides himself on never loosing a staring contest. Though his eyes are blank the fox's unique gaze has been said by some to be slightly hypnotic. 'Attire' Zil has accumulated quite a few things since arriving at his new home. He sports a soft brown otter leather jerkin, with a black sleeveless lace up shirt underneath. His lower half is covered with a metal studded kilt that reaches to his knees and is held up by a studded black shark leather belt. Zil wraps soft black shark leather around his lower arms and around his paws, and from the top of his calves to around his footpaws. He leaves his paw toes exposed and usually coats them with metallic silver paint to keep them sharp. Around his brow is tied a wide piece of greenish yellow fabric. It is tied in a knot at the back. The ends of the fabric usually rest over his shoulders. 'Jewelry' Around his neck Zil wears a silver chain with a heavy yellow stone pendant hanging from it. The pe ndant is round and when the light hits it right a crescent moon shape can be seen in its center. His left ear is pierced and he usually sports a large silver hoop in it. Zil's attire has changed some since he took on the role of Minister of Nicities. Gne can normally be found in a black lace up shirt covered with a deep red hock length coat. The cost is normally reserved for the cooler months and may be swapped with his long black oilskin Captain's coat. He wears dark tan trousers and black seaboots when in port. 'Weaponry' Zil has carried an odd assortment of weaponry over the years. Though he does not carry these all at the same time he is proficient is using the following: : Double ended spear: Zil trained to use this weapon during his time at INSU. The weapon is a foot taller than he is. Both ends are lined with a foot long razor embedded in the haft. One end of the weapon is capped with a wicked sickle hook, the other with a razor sharp spear head. Zil does not own one of these any longer as it was too heavy to take with him when he left INSU. The original was traded in for guilders but he has plans to have another made at some point. Recently Zilaco was able to acquire Hex. It was made personally for him when he became Captain of the Blackship. Hex is very much like the double headed spear he used to own, but much more valuable. : Weighted net and spear: Also trained at INSU. Used in typical gladiator fashion. Zil no longer fights in this style but could if the need arose. The following weapons are seen regularly on Zil though not all at once. : Cutlass: A favored medium reach weapon. Zil retained his Captain's cutlass from his time at the helm of the Verminkeel It is a keen edged weapon, well balanced with no frills. Whoever crafted it did so to provide a trusted weapon not a piece of jewelry. He used to own a matching cutlass but it was lost years ago. : Twin serrated-edged dirks: These are often seen on Zilaco. Taken as plunder after a battle involving that jovial species that need not be mentioned, Zil turned them into weapons of his own liking. The dirks themselves are badger made from finest Salamandastron steel. Light weight paw guards split the handles from the blades. One edge of each blade is razor sharp and smooth, the other cut into wicked serration. : Twin paw axes: Zil thought many times about trading these in during his travels. They are weightier than his dirks and cutlass but he found he could not part with them. They are about the size of hatchets but are bladed on both sides. The handles are wrapped in black shark leather for a tight grip. Both axes have dents and wear on the edges which Zil has taken a file to. As a result the blades of these weapons cut odd angles to deadly effect. 'Personality ' Zil's personality has matured from his years on the road. As a member of INSU Zil was often hot headed and rash. Making enemies came as second nature to this vulpine. Quick to draw steel and even quicker with a harsh tongue and cutting remarks, Zil could wither an opponent on the sparring field before weapons ever touched. He has grown up and mellowed in many ways since his time with INSU. Zil has learned that being confrontational and sharp is not usually a good way to get what you want. Years on land have given him a great desire for the sea and for a position on aboard ship. Zilaco has even found himself desiring to get to know the beasts in his crew, a shocking difference from his former nature. Zil is working on his "group skills" and seems very rough around the edges to those of a more refined upbringing. He does desire to get to know others and to make a name for himself. 'Dislikes' *Harsh lighting conditions or quick light changes *Dirty air *Keinruf Write *Beasts who talk too much 'Biography' Zilaco Wyndshard has put footpaw to both road and deck in his years. He used to run with a fleet out of Sampetra and was the Captain of the ship Verminkeel. After this venture ended with the sinking of his ship the fox relinquished his position in the Sampetran navy and took to the roads. Zil kept to himself for the most part during his time on the roads and thus is unused to the prolonged knowing of any creature other than himself. Because of this nature, upon first meeting most find him abrupt and not altogether right in the head. Too many nights stooped over bars, grog in paw, with all sorts of less than tasteful company may be responsible for this. Before his odyssey, Zil was a much different sort of character... Oily swells of the dirty green sea dashed themselves against the bow of the Verminkeel as the dark ship cut her course across the main. At her helm the steers beast kept one paw to the spokes and the other to his hip flask. It was a time for celebration aboard the Verminkeel, another successful raid and a blissful Captain residing in her belly. Below decks in his quarters lounged the black-hearted master of the vessel. Zilaco tipped his head back and swallowed deeply from flask of fine red wine. It splashed from his lips onto the front of his sea jacket. This was no cause for concern as the garment was already the color of wine. Smacking his mouth in satisfaction, Zil wiped a grimy paw across his lips and turned to his boson. "Iceclaws, how long til we make berth matey? Yer Captain's set teh take our haul teh the Emperor! His ol' heart will pound fer the sight o' such loot and hopefully enough teh make me Fleet Admiral." "We should be there by mornin' light, Cap'n sir." "Ah, good good! Come drink up with yer ol' Cap'n me hearty!" As the two drank deep, even deeper in the hull of the ship rested a chest full to the brim of trinkets for an Emperor to sift through. Such were the sea raids of the great Captain Zilaco Wyndshard. Emperor Ublaz sent the black Captain to all points on the compass after treasure, spoils, and slaves for the great Isle of Sampetra. But as is the case with all great empires, INSU eventually fell to ruin. Vermin deserted, good crew beasts became scarce. The taverns and bars, inns and shops on the island closed and fell to decay. Zil continued to sail under his own banner with a stout crew but eventually the Verminkeel encountered a response from an earlier plundered group of otters and was destroyed by fire. The fox took his remaining crew inland which thus lead to the disbanding of the group with offers from others for position upon seaworthy crafts. The dogfox then took to the roads in search of a new craft, or a new job, or whatever else might come his way. He had always prided himself on the ability to wield his twin paw axes and cutlass with ease and came to rely on those skills all too often over the coming years. He had once won trinkets and guilders for his abilities, fought and won battles for his emperor, but now these same skills were used to purchase his life on any number of occasions. Before his overland odyssey the fox had been hard, surly, and over confident. His travels taught him to lighten up when needed, warm up to anybeast willing to spot him a drink. He learned to read another beast for their honesty, or their hand in poker. He remained vicious with his words when needed and even more vicious with his blades. After years of travel, Zil began to miss the feel of a rolling deck beneath his footpaws. There were not many berths left for a salty old fox and Zil wandered long and far to find Bully Harbor. Two years later Zilaco found himself at the helm of a new ship. He had been promoted to the title of Captain upon the BlackShip. Zil took naturally to the task, looking forward to years of service under the banner of the Impreium. Two years since his promotion to Captain Zilaco once ahabi found his position changing. This did not begin on the nest of terms. He was ousted from his ship by Aria Nocturne, mayor of Bully Harbor. However, after much struggle with the Fogey Force and others Zilaco found himself in the presence of his grace the Emperor. The fox was given the role of Minister of Niceties with a stipulation. It is well known that Zil's personality is much suited for the role as long as he had a certain amount of rum inside him. Zilaco was issued at silver flask and instructed to drink one flask of Imperium issued rim each day to keep his mood fit for Niceties behavior. The fox had little problem accepting a role that have him the freedom to roam about the harbor, have his own office and role running the Unsmudgables, and be given free rim each day. 'Alternates:' Shadowpatch Nightfire, Rangor Skonty, Dasher Alton Fensorth, Sean S. Seanwood, Silus Pardalis, Rashki Fugate, Rapsydeo Taung, Corruzione, Tain, Reldivarian Carpsnout, Raven Brinewater, Sullivan McHue. Category:Beasts